Detestable Realidad
by Diezella
Summary: "¡Si yo estoy bien es porque tú lo estás! ¿Entiendes? ¡Por algo quiero vencer a esa cosa! Para poder estar feliz contigo, pero parece que a ti no te importa nadie, y soy muy tonto como para recordarlo..." [Silver/Blaze][One-Shot]


**N/A** : ¡Hola a todos los que se entraron a leer!

Extrañaba como nunca hacer FanFics, y a pesar que fue hace mucho que subí una historia por ultima vez, crear completamente ésta me ha demorado menos de una semana, y normalmente me demoro mucho más.

Bueno, otro Silvaze, y aunque es bastante sencillo, me ha gustado y espero que también les guste a ustedes.

 **Advertencias:** Historia muy simple y creo que unas malas palabras por el final... ¿Alguna falta ortográfica, quizás? (Nadie es perfecta revisando.)

¡Disfruten la lectura! nwn

 _Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team._

* * *

 **Detestable realidad**

* * *

Sus pies caen bruscamente contra el piso, sus rodillas tiritan, se tambalea débilmente y poco a poco logra establecerse por completo.

La noche nuevamente inundada de caos, desorden, llamas dispuestas a deshacer todo a su paso, acompañada del aire cargado de desesperación. Sin cambios. Siempre ha estado igual desde, incluso, antes del día en el que nació. Aquel infierno no cambia, y él se encuentra luchando por algo mejor, en un enfermo ciclo sin fin del cual le gustaría librarse.

Simplemente no hay mucho sentido en ir tras Iblis, agotarse en la batalla, y caer casi muerto para admirar como aquél detestable ser, burlesco, se levanta para volver a destruirlo todo. Es la representación misma de la destrucción, un ser fatal que puede contra Silver y contra todo.

No es justo, pero hace tiempo se ha ido adaptando a la realidad, no puede esperar mucho conociendo su mundo, y de que ni de darse el lujo de relajarse es capaz.

Hoy se siente más débil, y pueden haber muchas razones; falta de alimento, sueño, y quizá el odio a su trabajo. Deja una mano en su frente y le regala un suspiro cargado de dolor a la oscura noche. Todo tiene su precio, y el de usar sus poderes por un largo tiempo eran fuertes dolores que apenas soportaba.

—¿Todo bien?

Es Blaze, ¿quién más? Es la única persona que está con él. _Aunque no es como si fuera algo cotidiano ver gente por la calle._

Ahorrando palabras asiente y voltea para verla mejor.

—¿A dónde ahora? —dice el erizo.

Ponen en marcha sus piernas sin saber adónde ir. Está consciente de que ni él ni ella podrán aguantar mucho tiempo con el cansancio, que tienen sueño y que Iblis volverá en cualquier momento.

La única luz que le permite ver, por lo menos, los ojos de la felina, es la que producen las llamas que devoran los edificios con rapidez. Ésos ojos color miel, capaces de adentrarse en cualquiera con tan solo una fugaz mirada, le comunican que no durarán mucho tiempo abiertos. Y siendo lo más hermoso que destaca entre la infinita oscuridad, se limita a fingir que sí escuchó lo que Blaze dijo y no se ensimismó observándolos de nuevo. Luego se entera de que están paseando en busca de un lugar donde dormir, con suerte, cinco deseados minutos.

—Si no pestañeas te entrarán chispas a los ojos, aterriza de una vez —dice ella al notar que Silver parece zombi caminando sin rumbo y sin siquiera escuchar sus palabras, además, no le gusta tanto contacto visual.

—Perdona —desvía la mirada y cierra los ojos. Blaze le da la espalda, no tuvo más tiempo para mirar sus adictivos ojos de gato.

Ella es así. Si la mira mucho tiempo, es un tonto, si se acerca mucho, un tarado, y si se atreve a tocarla, un afortunado de seguir con vida. Pero no logra imaginarla de otra manera, después de tanto tiempo juntos, se acostumbró a estar con la misma persona siempre, a oír la misma voz, a recibir la misma expresión seria. A veces, es tan fría que duele un poco, aunque en la situación en la que viven no se puede malgastar el tiempo pensando en las emociones...

Blaze suele decir que si no fuera por ella, nadie lo soportaría. Al principio, la frase le dejaba entristecido, pero la repite tantas veces en el día que hasta gracia le causa, ¿pero será aquello cierto? El resto de la gente, la cuál es muy poca, permanece en movimiento, batallando para sobrevivir, en refugios, soportando una indigna vida. Blaze hace lo posible por su reino, y él permanece ayudándola por cuenta propia, deseando que alguna vez, toda la tortura termine. ¿Ninguna de esas personas podría aguantarlo? Vaya que Blaze es paciente.

Ahora camina a la altura de la felina, pero no se atreve a mirarla. Se detiene para mirar un letrero casi completamente calcinado que dice "Av. Alegría", ¡Qué irónico! Lo _único_ que le causa alegría en este cruel mundo... _Es Blaze._

No tiene muchos recuerdos de haber vivido en una casa alguna vez, pero es bastante deplorable el estado de éstas. Se escucha un suspiro de la gata, que está inmóvil observando los pedazos de paredes por doquier y autos volcados, restos de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo feliz.

Pocos edificios se encuentran en "buen estado" -si es que es correcto llamarles así-, pero están destruidos por dentro, sucios e inhabitables. Sin embargo, el cruel clima de la noche les está haciendo daño y deben buscar algún lugar donde descansar brevemente, aunque sea en un suelo de tierra y con paredes agujereadas.

Sólo hay un edificio de pie entremedio de los escombros, la felina se deshace de la puerta atrancada con una patada y entra desesperada, siendo acompañada de Silver. No importa que en la "casa" hayan vidrios rotos, muebles desordenados, libros y fotos por donde sea que mires, lo que más importa es que no esté propensa a quemarse con ellos dentro.

—Viendo el lado bueno, no hace tanto frío como afuera, al aire libre —Silver comenta, tratando de poner una sonrisa que la gata no mirará.

El plateado intenta parar la puerta, hay menos luz pero ya no se siente el frío que lo mantenía incómodo.

Blaze cierra los ojos con fuerza, ya no aguantará más. Por suerte, hay un sillón volcado junto a la escalera, y como la gata ya comprobó lo inservibles y rotos que están los demás sillones, se acurruca allí, con las piernas dobladas y brazos cruzados apoyándose en el costado del mueble, y como si fuera una de las mesas de su castillo -en las cuales alguna vez se quedó inocentemente dormida-, cerró los ojos.

Con la mirada de Silver encima, giró la cabeza para cortar cualquier tipo de contacto, y éste a su vez se durmió en el piso, junto a una mesa y sobre una cortina enrollada. Era lo más cómodo cerca, y el erizo no era muy difícil de complacer.

El silencio reinaba, dejando a los dos con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sin saber qué hacer ahora, el erizo se atreve a decir eso que siempre soñó con expresar.

—¿Blaze? —apenas habló, tiritando.

—Dime.

 _¿Se ganaría otro insulto por esto?_ Vale la pena intentar.

—... Buenas noches.

-o-o-o-o-o

Qué recuerdos trajo a ella ésa frase. Con cinco años, en el reino lo de Iblis sí era difícil, pero ella era pequeña y el amor de sus padres era motivo por el cual pelear. Era un destino cruel, ser princesa de un reino en peligro y tener que dar su vida por proteger a las Sol Emeralds, pero el poder abrazar a sus padres antes de dormir era uno de los recuerdos que más melancolía le causaban.

—Igualmente.

Sintiendo que su acostumbrado semblante serio le quitó lo bonito a la frase, se volteó para mirar al erizo. Pero no alcanzaba a verlo, ya no estaba de pie y seguro que no tardaba en ponerse a dormir.

Él era bastante cariñoso, pero siempre que había cariño en su vida, la desgracia se duplicaba, o al menos siempre fue así en su niñez y el resto de su vida, como al vivir la destrucción de su pueblo, la muerte de sus padres, aceptar que su destino era ser una guardiana y arriesgar su vida por su labor, entre otros. Pero ya no podía seguir lamentándose, con el corazón abrazado al pasado... sólo se puede seguir adelante.

Silver... es de gran ayuda, batallando y venciendo _temporalmente_ a Iblis... Pero... ¿por qué simplemente no se iba? No era su reino, no era como Blaze, para ella luchar sí era una responsabilidad, pero él... Siempre fue voluntario, se podría pensar que era imbécil por someterse a tal tortura, pero no, aunque se echara la carga encima, apreciaba su manera de ser, esforzado y fiel, tan fiel que a pesar de sus múltiples insultos y maltratos, nunca se alejaba de su lado.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Ella igualmente se preocupaba por él, aunque le diera vergüenza siquiera pensarlo. A veces no soportaba sus sonrisas de bobo, o que se sentaran juntos, casi tocándose. Era demasiado para ella. _Si mantenía oculto su cariño por Silver, no le pasaría nada malo_ _a él,_ o eso creía.

Silver casi siempre intenta que haya más contacto entre ambos, debería golpearlo de una buena vez. Y cuando él la mira, fijamente, a los ojos... Eso ya es insoportable. Ella se sonroja fácilmente y vaya vergüenza que la consumiría si el erizo llega a pillar como sus mejillas arden vivamente con el más mínimo gesto de cariño.

El plateado siempre llevaba consigo una alegre sonrisa, iba despreocupado y disfrutando el momento, todo bien hasta que ahora sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella. La sonrisa de él puede cambiar a una de ternura o una de nervios... Y cuando intenta hablar, partiendo nervioso... es mejor detener las cosas.

De verdad le gustaría que todo fuera diferente, y poder querer a Silver, pero teme que algo fatal ocurra, como ya ha pasado antes.

Por eso es que duda tanto de su lealtad, es la mejor persona que ha conocido, y si le demuestra cariño, saldrá todo mal. Si la vida no fuera así de cruel y maligna con ambos, le demostraría cuánto lo quiere.

Suspira dolorida y no dura mucho antes de cerrar los ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-

Era de esperar un insulto por respuesta, pero no se va a quejar.

No era la primera vez que intenta ser más preocupado o dulce con ella, la mayoría de las veces ocurría algo parecido, o intentaba impresionarla peleando, o intentaba que ella supiera que podría cometer el peor de los crímenes y hacer cualquier locura, para mantenerla feliz, para protegerla... Pero Blaze se puede proteger sola. No cabía duda, por eso le parecía alguien tan increíble.

Ojalá ella demostrara un sentimiento _cualquiera_ alguna vez, pero es demasiado fría como para entender cuánto se preocupa por ella, y que él la quiere más de lo que se imagina...

Sería algo hermoso, es una de sus fantasías, poder... besarla, tenerla en sus brazos y vivir felices. A veces sueña con esas cosas, pero al despertar, en su cruel realidad, tiene que rememorar que si no derrota a Iblis morirá, y sólo de eso tiene que preocuparse.

Al contrario, ella se preocupa demasiado, se encierra en su misión de ser una guardiana, y no le importa nada más, no le gusta que la ayuden y se mantiene indiferente a los pocos que la rodean.

Ojalá ella supiera que sus insultos duelen, que aunque ella sea así, él la seguirá queriendo, de todas formas. Ojalá ella pudiera saber lo que Silver piensa, y algún día dejar su mentalidad egoísta y ver que una vida así no promete mucho, que hay que aprovechar lo más mínimo, como una conversación o un abrazo... Y que por fin deje de evadir todo esto.

Cuántos suspiros ha soltado por pensar en aquello...

 _Qué injusto es todo._

Es injusto no poder tener un día calmado, para ellos dos, para perderse en sus ojos color miel y decirle cuánto la quiere.

Tendrá que seguir siendo eso; un sueño, pues tendrá que, inútilmente, morir por vencer a tal demonio que no deja que su vida sea normal, y esperar que Blaze pueda quererlo.

...

Un horrendo sonido de un objeto cayendo contra el piso, y un pequeño quejido, provocaron que se pusiera de pie de un solo salto.

Viendo alrededor, concluye que, probablemente, es de madrugada. Algo de sol logra adentrarse por las sucias ventanas, aunque el sol no brillará mucho... los días suelen mantenerse grises. Del oscuro infinito al amarillo claro hay muchas horas... probablemente se quedó dormido.

Volviendo a lo que llamó su atención, ése quejido le resultó familiar, y Blaze ya no está acurrucada, durmiendo plácidamente. Se imagina lo peor y busca en la habitación algún rastro de la felina. Ya no hay más ruidos, pero de seguro que ocurrió algo.

Se decide por subir esas escaleras, rápidamente, temiendo porque podría estar herida, debe encontrarla pronto.

Arriba hay un pasillo pequeño con tres puertas, una de ésas se encuentra abierta completamente.

—¡Blaze!

Al oír su nombre, la gata, quien estaba buscando algo de forma desesperada entre el cajón de una cómoda en la habitación, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo por estar en un sólo pie, sosteniendo su tobillo con la mano.

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Largo de aquí!

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —exclamó Silver con desesperación al ver el sangriento rastro del piso que dejaba la pierna de su amiga—. Ven, deja que te ayude.

La felina no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna, Silver la tenía con dificultad entre sus brazos, cuidando de no provocarle dolor alguno. La dejó sentada sobre un mueble que recibía luz; apto para poder ver qué pasó.

Mientras el erizo hablaba y hablaba, colocando una imitación de una venda en su tobillo, ella sólo podía tener sus manos en sus rodillas, con la cabeza inclinada para que Silver no pudiera ver su cara sonrojada. _¿Quién lo mandó a ayudarla?_

Se le veía exaltado, esto le incomodaba a Blaze, pero sólo importaba que ella recibió el golpe por él, y que él está a salvo.

—Ahí está. Y no tienes que darme las gracias, tú sabes que...

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —sonó demasiado cortante, más de lo que esperaba la felina.

Por otro lado, Silver no pudo descifrar en qué tono lo decía, si se había enojado de nuevo o sólo preguntaba.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Pues encargarte de mí!

—Uhm... Y-yo te vi... Y.. y... y toda la sangre...

—Lo sé. ¡Pero no tienes porqué hacerlo, sé cuidarme sola! —suspiró con enfado—. Podría haberme encargado, de verdad.

A medida que, avanzaba en su enojado discurso hablando sobre su independencia, más enojada se veía y un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza se apoderaba cada vez más del erizo. Éste la miró a los ojos, suspiró algo triste y se sentó en el piso.

—No estás sola en el mundo, Blaze. Estoy contigo en esto. No soy tan... imbécil... como tú crees.

—¡No! Yo... no lo digo por eso —ella dijo rápidamente, antes de que Silver pudiera malinterpretar todo.

A Blaze le costaba hablar, se podía apreciar cómo su tono de voz se iba rompiendo poco a poco, sin dejar de evadir las miradas del erizo.

—¿Entonces? —él alzó la voz.

Blaze bajó la cabeza y ya no volvió a hablar.

—Por lo menos... ¿Me dirás cómo sucedió?

Blaze se concentró en su tobillo, ahora cubierto con una tela ensangrentada, antes había un enorme y profundo corte que no dejaba de sangrar.

—Silver... Tú estabas dormido, ¿ok?

—¿Estás diciendo que... —dijo impactado, luego de sacar conclusiones él mismo.

—¡Silencio! Yo lo escuché y tú no, pero ya pasó todo... ¿Entiendes?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Fuiste a por Iblis sin mí? —el plateado dijo exaltado. —¡Mira cómo estás! ¿Y si...

—¡Ya pasó!

—Iblis podría haberte dejado peor.

—¡Es que no tienes porqué cuidar de mí!

—¡Se supone que somos un equipo! ¡Un equipo no se forma con sólo una persona!

Blaze se cruzó de brazos y prefirió callarse.

—...Yo también sé cómo luchar y derrotarlo, y tú lo sabes —tomó una pausa, las dolorosas palabras que seguían, saldrían cortadas por su respiración angustiada—. ¿Cómo... te demuestro que no soy un inútil?

—Basta, de verdad. No hay porqué llegar a esto...

—¡Basta tú! ¡Eres lo único que me importa en esta puta vida y sólo sabes de ti misma!

Y Blaze no aguantó escuchar eso y ver la cara de Silver marcada con un semblante triste, con sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas, respirando de la manera más agitada que haya visto nunca.

—No es lo que crees... Sólo quiero que estés bien —intentaba, inútilmente, hacerlo entrar en razón.

—¡Si yo estoy bien es porque tú lo estás! ¿Entiendes?... ¡Por algo quiero vencer a esa cosa! Para poder estar feliz contigo, pero parece que a ti no te importa nadie, y soy muy tonto como para recordarlo.

—¡No, no es así! ¡Silver! —suspiró pasando sus manos por su cabello, para desordenarlo y tratar de calmar todo.

—¡Sí, así es! Quedo hecho mierda recibiendo todos los golpes, sólo para ayudarte... Pero no importa cuánto me esfuerce en conseguir algo contigo, si para ti soy un asco.

La felina se bajó de aquél mueble como pudo, con dolor al apoyar su pie en el piso. Luego, pudo luchar contra los ojos de Silver, los cuales estaban a punto de dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Un nudo en la garganta evitaba que pudiera hablar, justo cuando ella necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Qué hago para demostrarte que no soy... _tan..._ inútil? —cerrando los ojos con fuerza se giró para salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras e irse a dormir.

—¡No te vayas! —dijo ella agarrando con fuerza uno de sus brazos, clavando dolorosamente sus garras sin intención.

—¿No han sido muchos insultos por hoy? ¿Cuánto falta para que destruyas mi autoestima? —el destrozado tono en su voz lograba asustarla.

—No, Silver. ¡Tú me importas! —imploraba arrepentida.

Éste quedó indiferente ante tal declaración, negando con la cabeza.

—Tú sólo te preocupas de ti misma. —sus propias palabras dolían más que las de la felina.

—No es así... —frenó para tomar aire y mirarlo a los ojos—. De verdad me importas, pero siempre que quiero a alguien, algo malo le pasa a esa persona. No quería que te involucraras con lo de Iblis... Yo intento cuidarte, en serio, y si no puedo demostrar que te quiero es porque...

—Ésta vida es horrible —completó.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, como si fuera a derrumbarse, y ella rodeó su espalda con sus brazos tratando de no soltar lágrimas.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—No sé...

Blaze suspiró con fuerza, el nudo en su garganta creció, volviéndose aún más incómodo. El abrazo aún no acababa, y el erizo se apegaba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello; no quería perderla ni que algo le ocurriera. Las palabras habían sido honestas, pero dolorosas, _realistas_. Ambos tenían el corazón acelerado y ganas de echarse a llorar sobre el otro.

—Blaze, por favor, no aguanto más...

Y tomando su triste cara entre sus manos delicadamente, depositó un apasionado beso sobre los labios de la felina. Fueron unos cuantos segundos, que parecieron horas... las cuales no querían llegar a su fin.

—Sabes que no podemos —dijo Blaze negando con la cabeza, aguantando la respiración.

—Todo es muy injusto.

Blaze depositó otro beso en los labios del plateado, más corto que el anterior.

—Lo único que quiero es que no te pase nada, así me harás feliz. —una rebelde lágrima bajaba por la mejilla del erizo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ambos volvieron a abrazarse, con más fuerza, para no tener que ver al otro caer en un angustiado llanto.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer! Recuerden compartir la historia y dejar un comentario si no es molestia, claro.


End file.
